Fallen Archangel
by C.L.Jonesy
Summary: The Archangel of Justice could see only one way to help humanity at the time, become human. Now his power and memories have returned and the world is in an even worse state than before while his Angel brethren do nothing, what will a Fallen Archangel do now. Written with permission from Angeldoctor, basically a fusing of both Fallen Hero and Archangel Of Justice


**Disclaimer-I own neither Harry Potter or Highschool DxD**

**I have been given permission to use the plot, by the Original author Angeldoctor. Those who read the original Fallen Hero and the new Archangel Of Justice will recognize a lot in this first chapter, and a little in the second. Fallen Hero can be found on Angeldoctors profile at archiveofourown and Archangel of Justice is on this site.  
**

* * *

**Hogwarts Castle, Scotland**

**May 2nd, 1998**

The clearing Harry stood in was full of Death Eaters, Werewolves and Giants, all of them screaming abuse at him as he calmly stood on the center of it. Across from him was Voldemort who was looking at him curiously, as if not believing he had actually come. Bellatrix was looking from her master to Harry with an eager look, no doubt anxious to see it finally come to an end.

Harry could feel his wand against his chest, but made no attempt to draw it. The snake was too well protected right now while Voldemort had his guard up. He needed him to lower his guard and therefore, his protections on Nagini, before he could cleave through that shield and kill that foul snake.

Harry blinked. Where had that come from?

Across from him, Voldemort still looked at Harry, and now Voldemort tilted his head slightly to the side, considering the boy standing before him, and a small mirthless smile curled his lipless mouth.

"Harry Potter," he said softly, silencing everything in the clearing. His voice no higher than a whisper and yet it carried across the clearing to him. "The Boy Who Lived."

None of the death eaters moved. They were waiting: Everything in the universe was waiting. Hagrid was struggling against his bonds and Harry could have sworn he heard another person, a woman, high in the heavens struggling as well, screaming for him to move. For a moment Harry's thoughts turned to the woman in his dreams. The woman with beautiful blonde hair, a voluptuous figure and a smile that never failed to warm his heart. Harry never did figure out what those dreams meant or why he even had them in the first place, but he always felt as if they where important.

Voldemort raised his wand, his head still tilted to the side, like a curios child, wondering what would happen if he proceeded. Harry looked back into those red eyes, unafraid and unwavering. He would look towards death with his head high and proud. His sacrifice would ensure victory and so it was a small price to pay to bring justice to those who suffered under Voldemort's unkind hand.

"Avada Kedavra!" yelled out Voldemort gleefully as a jet of green light left his yew wand, heading toward his still arch-nemesis.

As the jet of green light approached him, Harry reflected back on his life with sadness.

In Harry's own opinion, his life had been messed up right from the start. He had been born under the dark shadow of a prophecy told by a crazy old women who Harry personally believed should have been locked in a straightjacket inside a nice white padded room, the prophecy itself was heard by someone who long ago passed the age when senility kicked in. Even worse, it was overheard by someone who could apparently win the record for longest held grudge who went to tell his psychopathic/ego-maniac master who is apparently afraid of death so much, he tries to escape it through murder and war, not a very effective way to keep alive in the long run.

Seriously, Harry thought Tom Riddle would have probably lived to a ripe old age if he'd simply done nothing at all. Idiot.

All this caused Harry to lose his parents at age one which was followed by ten years of neglect by his so-called relatives. He escaped his personal hell only to enter a world where magic apparently makes a good substitute for logic.

I mean seriously, who in there right mind would order children to leave a large, fortified space with only one entrance or exit when there was a homicidal magical creature on the loose?

Every year in the magical world either tested his patience for idiotic people or made him wonder whether he was cursed to never be at peace. First year Harry had to deal with a Troll and the Philosopher's Stone. Second year started out with him being accused of been a Dark lord and ended with running from a heard of acromantula and fighting a thousand year old Basilisk. Third year: A wrongly imprisoned escaped convict and soul sucking creatures called Dementors. Fourth year was the Tri-Wizard Tournament and Harry been abandoned by all his friends as well as the rest of the school with the exceptions of Hermione and Neville. Fifth year: Umbitch and Voldemort in his head, not to mention Mr Dark, Greasy and Petty rummaging through his memories for more materiel to bully him with. Sixth year: Draco playing Death Eater and the death of Dumbledore. And to finish it off, his seventh year was spent traipsing around the countryside with no clear direction followed by a living garbage disposal that complains about every little thing and the girl in love with said garbage disposal.

But even with everything harry had gone through, all the pain and trials Harry had experienced there was one bright patch that had made his entire (short) life worth it, a spark that for the first time in Harry's memory showed him unconditional love. It was something he had always cherished since then especially now as he was about to die, during the summer before his fifth year and the trouble with the Dementors Harry had met a girl that would be Harry's first girlfriend and first love, a blond haired foreign girl named Ferris Eris (The Legend Of The Legendary Heroes).

Ferris was a buxom young woman just a year older than Harry with long blond hair that reached to the small of her back and shining sapphire blue eyes. Ferris' usual clothing was something his Aunt Petunia always had something to say about, none of it good especially when she learned about Harry's relationship with her. Ferris would usually ware a tight black tank top with a purple diamond design that cut off just above her belly button and a pair of tight shorts that ended a few centimeters above the knee. It was an outfit that drew the eye to her well developed features.

Ferris had come to Little Whinging with her older brother Lucile Eris who had business in London and instead of staying in the busy city had moved into a house in Privet Drive until it was done. Harry had met her the very first day of summer when he had been doing the gardening. At the time Dudley had tried to flirt with her (emphasis on tried) and failing spectacularly. When Dudley had gone to feel her up, Ferris' hand moved so quickly Harry had only heard it after she had hit him and broken his nose. At the time Harry just hadn't been able to stop the laugh that came from him and alerted both Ferris and Dudley that he was there. When Harry and Ferris' eyes met for the first time both had felt an instant connection, though unknown to the other.

It wasn't until two days later that she had walked by and Harry had taken a chance and had introduced himself. From there they had started talking with each other, learning things as well like how she was obsessed with a Japanese treat called dango even going as far as to mention her imaginary dango God. It had been a source of endless entertainment for Harry when she would start explaining the wonders of the stuff and lecture him for not knowing about it. After everything that had happened at school the year before simply talking to her was able to put his mind off things and forget about Voldemort.

Since Harry started to spend time with Ferris he had become more confident and he had found himself flirting with her, and Ferris instead of hitting him like Dudley had surprised him by flirting back. From there, flirting became small kisses now and small kisses had become longer ones which eventually had turned into Harry's first real date. Five weeks, that was how long their relationship lasted and many would say that their relationship had been too fast and it was just puppy love. But Harry could honestly say he had fallen in love with the girl, and Ferris had said many times that she loved him too. They had seemed perfect together and had even lost there virginities to each other.

Harry had even found someone that he could look to as an older brother after Ferris had introduced Harry to her own brother, and while Harry's instincts warned him that Lucile was dangerous, he ignored them. All Harry could see was a tall platinum bond man who walked with the elegance of a dancer and was extremely protective of his sister. After seeing how happy and cheerful his usually stoic sister had become since being with Harry, Lucile had practically adopted him, even going as far as talking to the Dursleys into giving Harry time away from his chores. Harry still didn't know what had happened but the name Lucile was a taboo name in the Dursley household, much like the word magic was.

Then came the worst day of Harry's summer, and one he could count as one of his overall worst days in his life. Harry had been asked to go around to their house as there was something they wanted to talk about, and even as he walked around he could feel something was wrong. When he got there, Lucile looked sad, and Ferris had small streams of tears falling down her face. Then they dropped the news: they where leaving. Their plane literally leaving that afternoon, and there was no way he could go with the until he was a legal adult. Beside that, Harry knew that at that point Dumbledore would just force him back

They had spent there last few hours together before they had to leave, and with one last kiss from Ferris and they had left. From there Harry had wondered off, asking himself if he could have left with them, if he should have run away and leave the magical world behind, but even then he knew he wouldn't have, Harry would never leave innocent people to the likes of Voldemort and his Death Munchers. It was the same day the two dementors attacked him and Dudley. By the time Harry had gotten back to Hogwarts he was determined that he would beat Voldemort then find Ferris.

And now, just when he thought it might all be over soon and he could live the life he wanted, he finds his dick of a headmaster had been leading him by the nose all his life just so he could sacrifice himself. The worst part was that the dickhead headmaster in question had him pegged and Harry wasn't so selfish as to let others suffer just so he could live. He had to trust Neville, Ron and Hermione would be up to the task of finishing what they had started. He at least hoped that Ron and Hermione would find love even if it was with other people as Harry just couldn't see those two working out. He also hoped that Ginny would find someone as well as he may have tried dating her in sixth year but they had just not clicked, at least on Harry's side they didn't.

Just as the green light was about to hit him, Harry was struck by a sudden, extremely depressing thought.

'I guess I won't be seeing Ferris again after all.' thought Harry sadly.

Just as he thought that the Killing Curse hit him, and in an explosion of light Harry Potter was gone and he remembered who he truly was.

* * *

**Angiris Council Chamber, High Heavens**

**November 1st, 1979**

The Angiris Council. The ruling body of the High Heavens since the death of the God of the Bible and the ascension of Michael as the new "God". Strictly speaking, it serves as an advisory council to "God" and was made up of the strongest Archangels of the heavens. Each individually capable of fighting and winning against a Pagan god, fighting together they where a match of anything short of Orphis and The Great Red. Each of them ruled a certain domain in the Heavens that affected the mortal world below.

These same Archangels were the leaders of Heaven's army in the times of war and could, at times, lead an angel garrison to battle alone to perform certain missions or tasks as ordered by "God". They were Heavens mightiest and most terrifying weapons and it was unanimously though that if the Angiris Council had been allowed to participate in the Great War then the Devils would have been wiped out within a decade.

The Angiris Council is made up of the strongest Archangels who embody certain aspects of the light. Micheal, before his ascension to the new "God", was the head of the Council and was the Archangel of charity which embodies the core tenants of Christianity as well as being the wielder of the Micheal-Sword and having command over Nature.

At it's head was Imperius, the Archangel of valor and was the overall leader of Heavens armies after God and Micheal, he embodied courage in the face of evil and fear, especially in war though this caused him to be slightly prideful and rash. Imperius wields Solarion, the spear of valor that can pierce anything, while also possessing the Celestial Fire, a flame so hot that they can burn out the stars themselves.

Auriel is the Archangel of Hope and believed in the intrinsic good of all things and people. She was the voice of reason and pillar of diplomacy in the council and it's only female member. She was endlessly compassionate, but none the less willing to fight when necessary. Auriel wields Al'maiesh, the Cord of Hope that can heal allies while binding enemies with unbreakable chains, she can also control the emotions of all those around her, even gods and demons.

Itherael is the Archangel of Fate and was charged with maintaining the threads of fate that led to the future of all things, both mortal and immortal. Itherael reads from Talus'ar, the Scroll of Fate allowing him to see a short distances in the future and due to this his warning are almost always heeded. He also had some control over space and time allowing him to be in two places at once and pause an enemy in a time lock to be cut down, his full power or his limitations are unknown even to himself as he once froze an entire army of demons.

Malthael was the Archangel of wisdom but his seat remained empty ever since leaving the High Heavens after Gods death. Malthael was the former leader of the council. He was once a noble being said to cherish all life, but his personality darkened after the fall of Lucifer and after Gods death he abandoned Heaven. He once carried Chalad'ar, the Chalice of Wisdom giving him unparalleled knowledge and strategy, Malthael held dominion over The Unseen Realm, the Chaos Dimension, a place where souls are forged and pass through upon death to reach the after life.

The final member of the Council, and its most legendary and famous member, was Hadraniel, the Archangel of justice. Wielding the sword El'druin, It embodies Hadraniels will and can cut through all bonds, dispel shadows and even wound non-material entities, a blade capable of cutting through any foe or substance in existence. Hadraniel has always been at the battle front lading the charge against evil. His domain is the sky it self and all it contained, being able to call forth storms strong enough to tear countries apart with little difficulty, his power was one that was to be used against only the enemy.

Each Archangel had a small retinue of weaker angels underneath them who also embody a certain characteristic of there Aspect. These angels sat in for the Archangels when they were absent for whatever reason though they could not vote in there place.

For countless millennia, the Angiris Council has worked in harmony in order to Achieve God's dream of peace. Sadly since the death of God, the council has lost it's previous harmony.

"SILENCE!" came Imperius's voice to quell the uproar the last suggestion to the problem on Earth caused. Imperius was an intimidating figure wearing golden armor with six pairs of angel wings of celestial flames, a large halo above his head and a golden helmet that threw his face into shadows so none may see it. Since Michael's ascension and Malthael's disappearance, he had led the Council with an iron fist.

Seeing that they had gone silent once more, Imperius turned to the cause of the uproar. "Have you gone, Hadraniel? The law of the High Heavens, as according the treaty st between the magic-users and the High Heavens, strictly forbids us from interfering in mortal affairs. Yet you would have us do so, brazenly!"

Hadraniel glared up at Imperius, not intimidated in the slightest. "All I wish to do is what we are meant to do and bring _justice _to their lands. Voldemort's actions are obviously demonically influenced and if this continues, we risk the return of the Great Evils and restart of the Eternal Conflict!"

The rest of the Council looked at the Archangel of justice, He ruled the Courts of justice and was the loudest voice in interfering in the current Wizarding War in Britain. Once, he and Imperius had been close. But in the centuries since the Lord's death, Imperius had become more and more tyrannical and more and more Imperius and Hadraniel were found at odds.

Michael, as the new "God", was above them and his word was final but with the System barely working as it was, he was hesitant to take sides and possibly create an irreparable rift in the Council, further weakening Heaven.

"ENOUGH!" roared Imperius, slamming his fist onto the table before him. Imperius slowly lifted his clenched fist and glared down at his brother. "This is not the first time you have broken the laws but your previous transgressions have been brushed aside in light of your achievements. However, now you would have us risk restarting the Great War with the Devils by _directly _interfering with the mortal world. Something which all three swore not to do. Or did you not think of that?"

Hadraniel grit his teeth under his shadowed hood. Much like Imperius, Hadraniel also wore an angelic version of medieval armor that covered his form entirely. However, his was slimmer and silver instead of the bulky gold like Imperius and he wore a hood instead of a helmet, though it still shadowed his face, the pure white fabric also covered his chest and back before ending with a long thin piece of cloth that reached his ankle's. His six pairs of wing seemed to be made of sky blue lightning and flickered behind him as a sign of his position.

" I HAVE thought of that, but I doubt it," said Hadraniel coldly. "The new Lucifer has said many times that he wishes for peace and we would not be going to war with him but a forth party unaffiliated with either the Devils or the Fallen Angels."

"EXACTLY!" roared Imperius angrily. "Voldemort is a dark wizard, yes, but why should we directly interfere when we have never interfered before with previous Dark lords!?"

"Because Voldemort is DIFFERENT!" yelled back Hadraniel just as angrily. "I have seen one of his "Dark Marks" and it is demonically influenced. I have reason to believe that Voldemort has allied himself with a demon of the Burning Hells! The souls of those bearing the Dark Mark are not appearing in the Well Of Souls! Therefore, the souls must be going elsewhere. The only beings capable of using souls in any way are demons! Have you forgotten that the Eternal Conflict started because demons attacked the Well Of Souls and stole hundreds of souls to turn into demons?!"

Don't presume to lecture me, Hadraniel! screamed Imperius angrily. "I well remember Azrael's _failure_ and he has been punished for that already."

Hadraniel grit his teeth at the memory of just one of Imperius many tyrannical actions.

Soon after the end of the Eternal Conflict to centuries ago which was a century after the death of God, Imperius imprisoned Azrael and stripped him of his position as Archangel for 'failing to protect the Well Of Souls'. To make things worse, Imperious stripped the seat reserved for the Archangel Of Death to be voted in his place.

"Your theory is preposterous," said Imperius condescendingly. "Demons are nothing more than rabid animals with no capability of strategic thinking. The idea that a demon is smart enough to gather souls through this 'Tom Riddle' is ludicrous. Voldemort is nothing more than another Dark Lord, nay a thug! He'll fall like all the ones before him and that will be the end of it."

Hadraniel clenched his fist as Imperius turned his back on him, clearly dismissing him and his theory.

"We'll have no more talk of Voldemort or demonic conspiracies," declared Imperius firmly. He turned to Hadraniel and scoffed. "Obviously the peacetime has gone to your head, brother. You are seeing conspiracies where there are none. Now, we will discuss-"

"No."

The chamber was dead silent as everyone stared at Hadraniel who was still standing in the center of the chamber glaring up at Imperius.

"What did you say?" asked Imperius angrily in a low tone.

Hadraniel stepped forward, not intimidated in the slightest. "I said NO! I am the Archangel of Justice and I will not let this continue! It is not I who is blind, brother. It is you! All I wish to do is bring justice to those who deserve it while you _cower_ behind your throne!"

Imperius shook in rage at Hadraniel's words even as the rest of the chamber gasped at the insult. It was the gravest insult Hadraniel could give him. To call Imperius, the very aspect of Valor, a coward was an insult of the highest caliber. Much like calling him unjust and cruel would be.

"I have overlooked your words and actions many times, _brother,_" sneered Imperius angrily as he slowly drew his spear, Solarion. "But now you have gone to far and you will answer for your TRANSGRESSIONS!"

Imperius roared the last word and charged Hadraniel, who stood his ground. Up in the higher seats, a blond-haired, voluptuous angel sat beside Auriel as part of her retinue. The woman stood up at Imperius's charge only to be held back by Auriel.

However Auriel was not silent and stood up angrily. "Imperius! Weapons are forbidden within this chamber within this chamber, much less to be used against our own brother and sisters!"

However, Imperius ignored her and landed in front of Hadraniel in a flash of light. he roughly grabbed the weaponless Hadraniel by the neck with his left hand before lifting him up for all to see .

Up in the balcony, the blond-haired angel struggled against Auriel's grip to no avail. "HADRANIEL!"

Imperius roared as he stabbed at Hadraniel's face only for Hadraniel to move his head to the side and grab the spear. The two Archangels struggled across the floor of the chamber as the entire chamber was in an uproar at their actions. Never since the creation of the Council had two Archangels defiled the sanctity of the chamber by drawing weapons against each other.

The two Archangels continued to struggle with the spear being held by both between them. At one point, they flew up into the ceiling, raining debris down on the others who used their wings to protect themselves. They fell back down to the floor only for Solarion to fly out of their hands and across the floor.

Imperius looked at where his spear landed before kicking Hadraniel off him and flying toward where it landed in a flight of celestial fire and smoke. He reached out to it only for it to be taken out of his reach by Hadraniel, who stood above the kneeling Imperius pointing his own spear at him.

"You cannot judge me, Imperius," stated Hadraniel angrily. "I am justice ITSELF!" Hadraniel looked up at the stands, at the listening Council and there retinue. "We were meant for more than this! We were meant to protect the innocent! But if the laws you follow, bind you to inaction..."

Hadraniel's eyes fell on the blond-haired angel beside Auriel, a silent apology visible in his green eyes.

"... then I shall no longer call myself your brother." finished Hadraniel lowly as he stared at the now standing Imperius. Impaling Solarion on the floor, Hadraniel grabbed the shoulder guards attached to his wings and started to pull.

Shocked, Imperius started to walk backwards from the sight. "Sacrilege..."

With a final grunt of unimaginable pain, Hadraniel ripped off his shoulder guards and with them, his twelve angelic wings made of lightning.

The angels in attendance let out a gasp of shock as the shoulder guards fell with a decisive 'thump!' and started to disintegrate. Threads of white light trailed out of the disintegrating shoulder guards, reaching toward Hadraniel.

The blond-haired woman from before let out a sound of despair at the sight as Auriel hugged her in comfort.

Hadraniel's hood was thrown back but his face was still not visible due to the light emanating from him. Suddenly, the threads of light grabbed him and pulled him through the floor and out of the chamber.

High in the sky, a shooting star fell toward earth. A shooting star that was once an Archangel.

* * *

**Potter Cottage, Godric's Hollow**

**November 15th, 1979**

"James!"

James Potter was startled from his sleep by his wife's call and was instantly on his feet with his wand in hand. Seeing no threat, he turned toward his wife who was almost glowing in happiness.

Lily? What's the matter? Is something wrong?" asked James anxiously. Lily had been sick for the past two weeks, throwing up and being overall incapable of fighting, worrying James greatly.

However, Lily didn't look sick anymore and was almost glowing in joy. "James! I'm pregnant!"

* * *

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will make him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..._ "

* * *

**Potter Cottage, Godric's Hollow**

**October 31st, 1981**

"No, please, not my baby! Please, have mercy!" begged Lily.

"Stand aside, silly girl. Stand aside!"

"No, please! Kill me instead. Please!"

Getting annoyed, Voldemort cast the Killing Curse at the stupid mudblood, killing her instantly. That done, he turned his wand on the child. No one would ever defeat him, especially this unknown, unseen threat.

Voldemort spoke and suddenly there was a blinding flash of white light, twelve golden wings surrounding the boy before all Voldemort knew was pain.

* * *

**Underground Chambers, Hogwarts Castle**

**June 4th,** **1992**

Harry grit his teeth as Quirrell grabbed him, the breath leaving him at the tight grip around his neck. Unknown to him, his eyes flashed with an internal light for a moment and Quirrell let go of him quickly.

"What are you doing, fool? Get him!" yelled Voldemort Angrily.

"Master! I cannot touch him!" explained Quirrell painfully. his hand was blistered from touching the boy as if something within him rejected his very essence and touch.

"Then curse him, fool!" yelled Voldemort.

Quirrell drew back his wand for a deadly curse that would no doubt end Harry instantly.

However, Harry realized that his touch was fatal for Quirrell and as long as he touched him, Quirrell could not curse him... even if the act of touching him felt as if he was being ripped apart from the inside as if something was fighting to be free but something else was keeping it inside. So with a giant leap, jumped onto Quirrell and grabbed his arm tight. Quirrell let out a wail of agony and tried to shake him off but Harry refused to let go, knowing that if it did it meant certain death.

Unknown to Harry, his eyes beneath his eyelids were shining an ethereal green.

* * *

**Chamber Of Secrets, Hogwarts Castle**

**May 29th, 1993**

Harry panted as he ran from the Basilisk, knowing that even blind he had no way of killing it without a weapon of some kind. The chase between him and the Basilisk continued through the pipes and Harry eventually made his way back to the chamber proper.

Ignoring riddle's taunts, Harry's eyes fell on the Sorting Hat. Before his eyes, a sword appeared inside of it and desperate for a weapon, Harry ran to it and pulled it out.

Now armed, Harry turned to face the Basilisk, courage filling him and pushing back the fear. Both the Basilisk and riddle had to pay for their crimes on the dozens of innocent students they'ed attacked. Especially Ginny and Hermione.

As Harry swung the sword, he couldn't help but feel as if the balance was off. It was to thin and light for him. It was as if he was used to a much thicker and heavier sword which was ludicrous since he had never used a sword before today.

The fight continued for a while and at one point when the Basilisk was going to bite down on him, Harry instinctively lifted the sword, carefully aiming it so it would penetrate the brain and let the Basilisk impale itself on his sword.

For a moment, Harry saw a flash of a different battle with a similar victory before a pain in his arm bought him from his thought as he saw a Basilisk fang had impaled his arm...

* * *

**Along the shore of Hogwarts Lake, Scotland**

**June 5th, 1994**

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

With that yell, a blast of pure white light burst out of Harry's wand, pushing the Dementors back and somehow burning the ones closest to him. Harry watched as his spell took effect, washing over the entire area and blasting the Dementors away from him.

It never occurred to him that the spell wasn't supposed to do that. Or that a spell that was meant to only protect oneself from Dementors was actually managing to hurt them for some reason. All he cared about was that of his god father was safe and Harry wacthed with a smile as the stag that symbolized his father approached him with glowing blue eyes.

No one noticed how Harry's eyes glowed emerald to match it...

* * *

**Little Hangleton Graveyard, Little Hangleton, Britain**

**June 24th, 1995**

Harry ran in between the gravestones, avoiding the spells of his pursuers. It was a miracle he'd somehow been able to predict where they'd land up until now but he couldn't keep this up for much longer.

Suddenly, a spell landed by his feet, throwing him into the air before he landed with a grunt. Quickly getting to his feet and ignoring the pain, Harry watched as three Death Eaters surrounded him.

Harry's eyes glowed for a second before he _moved._ A lumos blinded them before Harry sent a series of spells, all glowing with an internal white light, at his enemies. The spells bound and heavily wounded them when they tried to retaliate, Harry just danced out of the way of there spells. The fight only lasted five seconds more before Harry subdued them, leaving behind badly wounded on the floor.

Harry seemed to come back to himself and shook his head before looking at his handy work in shock. Shaking his head and registering it as unimportant, Harry continued on his way to Cedric's body and the Cup.

* * *

**Back in the present**

Deep inside Harry the curse slammed against the horcrux, eating away at it mercilessly, destroying the bonds that held it firm within his soul. When the last bond broke with an echoing SNAP!, the curse continued on to try and kill the being as a whole.

However, with the last bond of the horcrux breaking, the chains holding back his true essence and power was free and with roar of white light that snuffed out the Killing Curse's sickly green, the world exploded.

The clearing exploded with a bright light centered around Harry. Everyone was thrown off there feet and the cage surrounding Nagini broke under the sheer pressure of the power felt. The light was so bright that those that had been staring directly at it almost had there eyes burned out and only Voldemort was saved the same fate due to the rituals he had performed on him self. Unseen and unnoticed by all the wand in Voldemort's hand as well as Harry's cloak and the stone he had dropped earlier flashed into energy and merged with the light coming from Harry.

Inwardly, Voldemort was panicking as he remembered this light from that night all those years ago and he wondered if he was cursed to lose his body once more.

The light dimmed slightly until it only surrounded the area directly around where Harry stood. Everyone blinked away the tears from the light and watched it warily for any sign of what happened.

Suddenly, a sword flew out of the light and through the air, cutting off Nagini's head and destroying the final horcrux. Voldemort didn't have time to roar in rage when something slammed into him, picking him up by the neck and slamming him onto the ground.

Standing above him was an intimidating figure wearing what looked like an angelic version of ancient medieval silver armor with a hood covering his head and throwing his face in shadow. Yet underneath that hood, Voldemort could see two glowing emerald eyes that filled him with terror.

"For your sins," boomed Hadraniel. "I sentence you to PERDITION!"

Hadraniel slammed his hand down on Voldemort's forehead and Voldemort's eyes shone a bright holy white light as Hadraniel smote his soul. With all the horcruxes dead, there was nothing stopping Hadraniel from destroying his soul and he knew if simply killed, he would return as a demon. After all he'd done, that was the last thing Hadraniel wanted. So with a final scream and a sound of breaking glass, Voldemort's soul was destroyed, never to exist in any form ever again.

For a moment, the entire clearing was silent with shock at what happened before Bellatrix gave a yell of anguish and let lose a hail of spells at Hadraniel's back.

However, Hadraniel disappeared and reappeared by Bellatrix where he grabbed her face for a second, her eyes glowed and she fell down dead with her eyes burned out. By this time, the other Death Eaters had acted, either by trying to escape or by attacking Hadraniel, Werewolves fell to pieces after what looked like a single sword swing and giants exploded into small chunks after being hit by a small light from Hadraniel. Those that tried to escape were either splinched (those who tried to apparate) or bounced back into the clearing ( those who tried to run away or use a portkey). Hadraniel was going to allow none to escape and perhaps bring more misfortune in the future. He was going to end this now.

Hadraniel appeared and disappeared, appearing only long enough to kill someone with his sword (which had appeared in his hand again) or his touch of death. With no escape, Hagrid and Narcissa were forced to watch as Hadraniel lay waste to all the Death Eaters, not leaving a single one alive. The last one went on his knees and tried to beg hut Hadraniel simply placed his hand on his head and killed him, not an ounce of mercy present in his cold, emerald eyes.

When the last Death eater fell dead, Hadraniel turned to Narcissa and Hagrid ( who was still tied to the tree but no longer silenced). Hadraniel slowly walked over till he stood in front of a terrified Narcissa who new exactly _what_ was in front of her and thought she was about to die.

"The only reason I'm going to let you live," said Hadraniel quietly. "Is because you never took the mark and your son will need at least one surviving parent to keep him in line. Be warned. If your son attempts to follow in Voldemort's foot steps, he will find himself following his father's." At this last statement, Hadraniel pointed at the corpse of one Lucius Malfoy, who was dead with his eyes burned out.

Narcissa shivered in fear at his words but nodded her understanding. Hadraniel seemed pleased by that and waved his hand over her face, causing her to fall asleep where she stood. Hadraniel then walked over to Hagrid and emerald eyes met Hagrids beetle-black ones.

"Harry?" asked Hagrid quietly. "That you?"

Hadraniel was quiet for a second before he spoke in a low tone. "I was once the boy you knew as Harry Potter. However my true name is Hadraniel, the Archangel of Justice. I chose to give up my life as an angel and be born as a human in order to end the threat of Voldemort my siblings refused to see."

Hagrid seemed to be confused but understood that the being in front of him was Harry and he was some how an angel as well.

"Hagrid I must ask of you a favor. Take Narcissa back to the castle and inform everyone that the war has passed and we the victors, but tell Hermione, Luna, Neville and Ronald that I will speak with them in the headmaster's office tomorrow at noon."

Hagrid looked from the still sleep standing Narcissa back to Harry. "Will do Arry."

Hadraniel looked towards the castle and for a moment he felt the need to speak to his friends now before squashing that desire, he needed to think clearly and the emotion he felt for his friends would only distract him.

Twelve wings of lightning appeared behind him and with a flap of wings disappeared into a flash of light.

* * *

**Godric's Hollow**

The small town of Godric's Hollow was asleep, unknowing of the large battle that had just claimed hundreds of lives, many of them being children under seventeen, so no-one noticed a flash of light or that a figure from religion was standing in the middle of the street, a few were disturbed by the light momentarily before falling back into there slumber.

Hadraniel didn't know the full reason why he chose to come hear to think when there where so many other places to do so, like the church he passed, but as he walked towards the place he could have called home if not for Voldemort murdering his parents as a babe he began to think on everything that had happened to him in his long life, his battle's, his victories even his defeats as few as they were and after everything he had been threw, after all the good he had done in the past, Hadraniel was angry and frustrated, at himself for not helping humanity sooner and at his brethren for not doing anything at all.

Once he and his sibling's actively helped mortals, no matter the race or even religion, it didn't matter who a person was if they where in need it was given, humans would stand up for each other, they would never lose hope and would always fight for a better lives for themselves and there family's, wisdom would be used instead of violence to make piece and those who committed crimes where always brought to justice. But as humans say all good things must end, Lucifer fell, along with Beelzebub, Leviathan and Asmodeus, and created devils by mixing demon blood with his own. It could have ended there but his fall from grace and banishment from Heaven left him bitter and started to make more devils to build an army.

But even with everything they did, the four Satan's didn't dare go to war as they knew they had no chance of victory, especially against the Angiris Council and god combined power and skill, but everything changed when true demons attacked the well of souls and started the Eternal Conflict, which the Angiris and there retinue of angels where sent to stop, cutting the threat of heaven by half. Thing's only got worse from there as God went and fought a being on par with Himself, Orphis and The Great Red, God went an fought against Trihexa The Apocalyptic Beast, alone.

It was after that when god was recovering, his former brother's, each leading there own army of devils attacked, believing that because god was exhausted and the Council occupied with there own battle, it would be an easy victory. They were wrong. Even weakened God was more than a match for the Four Satans, Heaven's armies poured out and fought them as equals and succeeded in pushing them back.

It was only when hundreds of angels fell for there sin's while on earth that the war came to a halt, as it then became a three way war, neither side giving in until one final cataclysmic battle which turned a once luscious forests and hills into what is now called the Sahara Desert, but the after affect's where especially bad in Heaven. God was dead, destroyed by his former sons, and Heaven now had no way of making more angels, there number's now had a limit that could not be replenished.

Sure there was now piece between the three factions but for Heaven it marked the start of everything going wrong. When the Angiris Council returned from imprisoning the Prime Evils, Heaven was in a state of panic, angels where the enemies of angels, God gone and the Miracle System unable to be used. Soon after Malthael went missing without a trace and Imperius started becoming more tyrannical by the day, and Michael couldn't take one side without alienating the other, For Hadraniel it had only gotten worse after being forbidden from interfering with mortals, unable to answer there prayer's for justice and avenge the crimes against the innocent until it came to the point that becoming human was the only way he could see to help humans at the time, Imperius would have sooner imprisoned him than let him leave Heaven and help mortals and risk falling, a moot point seeing as he became human instead.

Hadraniel stopped outside the gate looking at a place that he could have called home if he had stayed a human, if Tom Riddle had not attacked that night, if only one of his parents lived, so many what if's flashed through Hadraniel's mind. Slowly, delicately he walked through the garden and entered the house, unlike when he had visited as a human Hadraniel could feel the residual emotions from when he had lived there as a babe. He could feel the love Lily and James had for each other, the love they had for him that they where willing to die so he could live.

Hadraniel may have been made by God thousands of years ago, and he truly did love God, be even now that he had returned to his true form, he loved Lily and James just as much as before, he could pretend that he wasn't really Harry Potter, that Lily and James were not really his parents and Ron, Neville, Hermione and Luna were not his friends, but it would all be a lie. He was Harry Potter, just with a few extra memories and a few new abilities, his personalty and feeling's where all the same.

Now that he had all of his power and had returned to his place as the holy aspect of justice he could literally hear hundreds of prayers a second asking for help some begging as they where put through pain and humiliation, all there voices at the back of his mind crying out for help. It was even worse than before and it was something he could not go back to ignoring. And there lied Hadraniels problem if he returned to Heaven he would once again be bound by its laws and be forbidden from interfering again, no matter how bad it becomes for mortals. He wondered if he could truly give up heaven and abandon his brother's and sister's all for humanity, to never again walk through the Silver City, never again laugh and joke with Michael and Gabriel.

Gabriel, that was a name just thinking about made his chest constrict almost painfully, of course he now new what he had felt all those times around Gabriel, the one thing being human gave him was a much better understanding of emotions and he now understood things better than before, both about himself and other's and he new just thinking about her that he loved her, he had for hundreds of years.

For angels love, while encouraged in general concept, was strictly forbidden when it came to romantic love. Many angels had fallen due to lust and due to how intertwined lust and romantic love were with each other, it was almost impossible to feel one and not the other. It was because of this romantic love was forbidden among angels.

While Hadraniel had been musing he had slowly worked his way around the house, before ending the brief journey in front of his old cot. Lily Even nee Potter and James Charlus Potter, two people Hadraniel would like nothing more than to see, to thank them for everything they did for him, and for the very least loving him enough to die for him. And he wanted to desperately tell them that he loved them too, that he considered them as much his family as he did his brothers and sisters in Heaven.

And now he was deciding if he should give up all the family he had ever truly known, his mortal family as well as Sirius and Remus were all in heaven, his friends would grow old and they too would die eventually and Hadraniel knew they where good people and they would go to heaven too, and if he where to fall even as his own willing fall he would be forever bared from returning, he would never see them again. Asking himself if he could give up his place in Heaven for mortals who prayed for help, who's lives where so short anyway and those who stayed on the path of righteousness would end up in a better place anyway?

Even as the question entered his mind he already knew the answer, he could never let injustice exist if he could do something about it, and he could, he could here every prayer for justice, every silent plea to be saved from the torment of there abusers, he could feel every corrupt judge accepting bribes to release the guilty and in Heaven he would be unable to help anyone by being bound by Angelic law.

His decision made he reached into his own soul and quickly found his link to heaven, even within the depths of his own soul his link appeared to be the same golden halo above his head, and with a firm push of holy power crushed the connection. Hadraniel felt the affects instantly, a part of him felt missing, while the divine protection that would have healed nearly any wound almost instantly was gone. Then there was the physical change as well, the golden halo above him shattered like glass and his sky blue wings of lightning began to darken and change colour, in the place where wings of dark purple energy that looked to be made of clouds, with small sparks of lightning travelling through there length.

Unlike before when Hadraniel became human, there was no agonizing pain of blinding light that lasted minutes, just a flash and the changes were over. Examining his new wings he was surprised that they where still made of energy as when Lucifer first fell his wings of holy light had become as solid and black as any other fallen, he supposed it was because he had willingly fallen to help people instead of falling to sin.

Hadraniel stood tall, ready for a new chapter of his life as it was far to late to turn back now, but to night he had plans to make for the future, how best to help the world, not just humans, but all the creatures that walked the earth.


End file.
